I'm Dating Toby
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: Set post 1x21: After defining her relationship with Toby, Spencer finally tells her friends that she's dating him. How will it go? One-shot.


set in 1x21, the day after the kiss in front of Veronica, Melissa, and Mrs. Ackard

we never saw the conversation of Spence telling her friends that she was dating Tobes, so I decided to take a shot and write It out. Oneshot.

* * *

"I hope your parents aren't too angry with me about what happened at the carnival," he shyly said, and frowned. "I just don't want them to hate me or anything."

"Toby... It'll all be fine. But, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Does this mean we're uh...t-together?"

She was extremely nervous, and he could tell. He didn't know how to answer it himself. He would think that they were, since they kissed in a parking lot, held hands and talked by the fireplace, and then practically made out in front of Mrs. Hastings, Melissa, and Mrs. Ackard. It didn't seem like people who were just friends would do all that stuff.

"Do you want us to be?" he shyly asked.

She bit her lip, confused about what to say next. She thought they both were attracted to each other, and were spending time together as a couple, but she was one of those people that needed confirmation. She needed to know for sure...she couldn't just assume. But she didn't want to just say 'yes, I want to be with you'. She wanted _him_ to do that. She normally wasn't very shy, but when it came to relationships, especially with Toby, she got a little nervous for some reason. He had that effect on her.

"I don't know. Do you?" She asked.

He was pretty scared, too. He wanted to be with her a lot. He thought that they connected better than he connected with Emily, and that was the reason he fell for Spencer so quickly. But he decided that he was the guy in this relationship, so he needed to grow some balls and show her that he wanted to be with her. It didn't seem like she wanted to reject him at this point.

So to make it clear that he really liked her and wanted to be with her for real, he slowly and spontaneously leaned in and kissed her lips romantically. His hands laced through her semi-curly brown locks. She was pleased with his gesture, and kissed him right back. He was glad that she seemed to accept the kiss, as she kissed back. She suddenly stood on her tiptoes so that she could deepen their long and passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" He grinned.

She suddenly felt more confident about their relationship.

"Yes it does, _boyfriend_." She confidently said.

They both just stood their, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling at each other like love struck fools. She could tell that he was special, and different from any of the other guys she liked or dated. He was now the happiness in her life, and she knew that because every time he walked her home or talked to her, she got butterflies in her stomach and couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. None of the other guys in her life made her feel this way.

He chuckled.

"I'll see you later, Spence." He said, and kissed her cheek sweetly.

He smiled as he walked away from her doorway. 'Spence'. Her friends always called her that, but when he did it, it was just... perfect! She loved the way his sexy & low voice said her nickname. It was so adorable and charmed her instantly. And the way he kissed her cheek before leaving! The butterflies came back to her stomach, and she couldn't help but grin.

* * *

The next day...

Her friends were sitting in her bedroom and talking about the daily gossip, like they usually did. Spencer came up with a cup of coffee in her hands. She went down to get coffee for herself, but also to think about how she would tell them that she was dating Toby. She was scared to what they would think about her dating him. She just hoped that they wouldn't be judgmental. Emily was the only was who was kind of friends with him. Hanna and Aria never really spoke of their opinions about him anymore.

"Hey Spence," Aria greeted. "What took you so long?"

She shrugged, "I guess I just wasn't as quick as I usually am to make coffee today."

"Is something bugging you?" Emily asked, scooting over on the bed so that the brunette had space to sit down.

Spencer took the space that Emily had offered and sat down.

"Kind of," she answered. She took a deep breath. "I have to tell you guys something. I know you guys know that I started hanging out with Toby Cavanaugh recently, and it started out as me just wanting answers about Alison and all, but it turned into more than that, and now..."

"Now what?" Hanna asked, still clueless.

"We're uh... We're dating," she told them. "We kissed a few times and... I don't really know how it happened, it just did. I liked him, and he liked me, and it just went from there, I guess."

"You're dating Toby?" Emily asked, seriously surprised.

She nodded.

"Wait, holy crap. You're his girlfriend? He's your BOYFRIEND?" Hanna was still baffled.

Spencer sighed, "I never expected to be going out with him, but I really, really like him now. I know I was nowhere from liking him a while back, but things happened and things changed, and now I realized how happy he makes me, and how much I want to be with him."

Her friends didn't know what to say. They supported whoever she wanted to be with, but they were just a little baffled that she was dating Toby Cavanaugh, out of all the people in Rosewood.

Someone opened the door. Spencer thought it was Melissa, since she was the only person at home, but it wasn't. It was Toby.

"Hi Spence-" he began. "Oh..." He realized that her friends were there, too. He wasn't exactly close with any of the girls besides Spencer right now, even Emily. He hadn't talked to Emily in a while.

"Uh, hey. How'd you get up here?" Spencer asked.

"Surprisingly, your sister Melissa let me in," Toby said, chuckling.

She smiled at him.

"So Toby... Spencer and you are going out now?" Emily asked.

He bit his lip.

"Yeah," he quietly said. "We are..."

"Spence, if you're happy with him, then we're happy for you," Aria said, and smiled at her. "I support your relationship completely, and I think you two would be adorable together."

Spencer and Toby both blushed a little.

"I support you guys, too... But if you _ever_ hurt Spencer, then I'll have to personally find you and kill you," Hanna told him, grinning a little.

All of them chuckled.

"Hanna... I would never hurt her. I think she's an amazing girl, and I'm lucky to have her," he said, and took Spencer's hand.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Emily... You haven't said anything," Aria pointed out.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. And I came to a conclusion... If you really like him, then I'm so happy for you." Emily told her with a sweet smile.

Toby put his arm around Spencer and smiled at the girls. He was glad that they seemed to approve of him dating their best friend.


End file.
